


Confession

by Samantha_is_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Kogane/Lance McClain - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Voltron, klance, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_is_trash/pseuds/Samantha_is_trash
Summary: Keith comes to lance about a problem and in a turn of events one of them confesses.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot, yeah... tell me if it’s any good.  
> I was hesitant on adding smut, but if you’d like me to I’ll add a second part.

  Lance had been chilling in his room in pajamas with the lights dimmed low, preparing a facial mask when there was a hesitant knock on his door. It surprised him and he flinched, flicking a drop of the mud like solution onto his pants. Annoyed, he grabbed a tissue and stalked over to the door while wiping it off. When he got to the door he opened it to find a awkward looking Keith. Keith shifted from one leg to the other before sheepishly looking up at Lance.

"Could I come in", He asked giving a hopeful look into the room. Lance lifted an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes slightly before sighing and stepping aside, inviting Keith in.

"I guess", he said cooly trying his best to suppress the butterflies in his stomach. Keith muttered a thanks and shuffled into Lances room with his heart beating. This must be the most heart racing thing he had ever done, and he rode a bike off a cliff back on earth once. Keith rubbed his sweaty palms on his pant legs and sat on the floor with his back leaning against Lances bed.

"You can sit on the bed, you know. It's not a crime", Lance suggested as he walked back to his desk to close the container for his half way made face mask. When Keith said nothing Lance frowned and turned to look at him. "Hey man, you okay?"

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out and he sat there staring at the wall. He took a breath to calm himself more and tried again, "I wanted to get your advice about Allura."

Lance gave a suspicious look, "what kind of advice", he questioned. Keith looked over at Lance and chuckled.

"Not that kind of advice", he remarked, blushing ever so slightly. If only Lance knew about his big fat crush on his dumb ass. Lance looked a bit relieved and Keith continued, "Allura and I got in a fight over something", he paused, "it was really stupid and I got mad and I do admit I make things worse sometimes. I brought up how she should trust me more and said some things I wasn't proud of."

"So you admit you do have a temper", Lance said with a smirk. Keith gave a annoyed look before giving a sigh.

"Maybe", he half heartedly said, then frowned, "but that's off topic. Allura did say something.. hurtful towards me even though I started it", he ran a hand through the front of his hair to the back, and Lance heart skipped a beat at the way Keith's bangs fell back to his forehead. After composing himself again Lance gave a worried look. He had an idea of what she could have said.

"What did she say", he asked cautiously.

"She... brought up that I was Galra and my species 'habits'. Something about how we make poor choices based on our anger problems or something like that", Keith said sinking into himself, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. Lance was surprised at what he was hearing, especially at how open Keith was being with him.

Even though it's been about 2 years since they've been paladins and everyone became close, Keith was always the 'I don't like to share my feelings' kinda person. He always hid them or never talked about it which maddened Lance and confused him on why he had a crush on this stupid, cute mullet head. Lance felt pity roll over him and he hesitated before walking over to sit next to Keith on the floor, mimicking his position with his head laying against his knees facing Keith.

"Well it sounds like you both were in the wrong, but I don't think you both meant whatever you said. Sometimes people say stuff just to hurt others when they're emotional", he said after thinking for a moment, "but if you did start it I think you should apologize tomorrow. I don't like to see you two fighting", he finished with a frown. Keith glanced over at Lance and sat in thought with a pained look.

"Do you think Allura just tolerates me being around. I know she doesn't hate the Galra anymore, so what if the problem is me", he said worriedly.

"That's ridiculous, Allura cares for you just as much as she cares for everyone else. She even said we're all like a big family. And if she does have a problem with you so what. Just talk it out or so help me I'll make you guys talk it out", Lance proclaimed jumping up and grabbing Keith's hand. Before Keith could object he was being dragged up and towards the door. "Your coming with me and your gunna talk to Allura, and apologize too", Lance said determinedly.

"Wait!" Keith exclaimed tugging back his hand. Lance and Keith stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed to stretch into several. Keith bit below his lip in his mouth, swallowing the nervousness and forcing the words he's always wanted to ask out. Now or never. "We always fight and get on each others nerves", he began nervously, "yet here you are comforting me as I'm whining about a problem I made for myself. Why are you helping me?" Keith wasn't stupid, he saw the looks Lance sometimes gave him and how he'd always throw up an act when Keith would tease him. He wasn't sure at first why Lance acted strange, even if the others didn't see it, but he caught on as he realized he liked Lance.

"Why wouldn't I. I care about you a lot", Lance said before his face went red as he realized what he'd added without thinking.

Feeling a burst of confidence Keith took a step forward, "so you don't hate me right."

Lance gave a confused look while taking his own step back towards the wall diagonal from the door. "Of course not what kind of question is that."

"So you like me", Keith pressed edging forward. His heart was pumping, but there was no stopping now.

"Of course I do idiot we're friends aren't we", Lance said quickly.

"No I mean like like", Keith stated making his way closer.

"Hey weren't we going to Allura so you could apologize", Lance reminded panicky, changing the subject. He looked towards the door and took a couple more steps back, "your not getting out of this."

"You do", Keith smiled, just two steps away from Lance. Lance balked and his face lit up like a firework, blush spreading down his neck. His back hit the wall and Keith felt like the room was getting hotter at how nervous yet thrilled he felt.

"Lance I've seen you look at me the way you do sometimes, and I get why you act funny when we're alone", he pressed on.

"You need to get your eyes checked", Lance scrambled for a comeback, "and I don't act weird, you act weird, you weirdo." Keith chuckled and Lances blush deepened as Keith invaded his space, standing right in front of him and looking down from his infuriatingly slightly taller height.

"What's the matter Lance, you look like my jacket", Keith referenced to the red jacket he always wore. All Lance could do is blush and stare at Keith, lost in words as he was verbally and physically cornered as Keith leaned in more. No way he could get outa this awkward confession. His mind raced at what could happen next, embarrassment, teasing, rejection. Everything he could think of Keith saying went through his mind, except what Keith actually said.

"I like you Lance and I know you like me, but I don't know what to do about it, what do we do Lance", his name rolled of Keith's tongue fluently, sending a shiver up Lances spine and making his body grow hotter. Lance didn't know what to do with the information that he could barely process with how heated he felt. Those were definitely not the words he imagined.

Keith was so close that lance could feel his breath tickle his nose. Through a foggy mind he noticed Keith staring at his lips and a spark of excitement lit through him. Throwing caution to the wind he surged up on his toes and pressed his lips against Keith's. 

Keith instantly reciprocated and brought his hand up to cup Lances cheek while stepping forward again. Keith's hand felt like a hot iron against Lances cheek, a hot uncomfortable yet satisfying feeling Lance leaned into, he couldn’t pull away out of desire for the kiss. 

Lances lips were soft like a rose petal against Keith's slightly chapped lips and he brought his hands up and gripped Keith's shirt, holding on for dear life. Keith turned his head and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss as Lance followed suit and both their tongues met and danced together. Keith caressed and explored Lances mouth while dragging his hand down his neck. Lances hip jerked against Keith’s and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. 

Keith snaked his hand behind Lances back and closed the rest of the room between them, pulling Lance close and pressing their hips together as well as Lance against the wall. Their bodies molded together and they both fought to stay together as long as they could as their lungs burned for air.

When they finally came up for air they were both panting. Keith dropped his hand from Lances cheek and watched as Lance kept his eyes closed and bowed his head against his chest. When they finally caught their breaths Keith was the one that spoke first. "Guess this confirms you like me, huh", he teased.

"Shut up stupid mullet", Lance laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot, yeah... tell me if it’s any good.  
> I was hesitant on adding smut, but if you’d like me to I’ll add a second part.


End file.
